The purpose of this contract is to identify beneficial phenotypes that are produced as a result of loss-of-function mutations to pinpoint proteins that can be targeted for inhibition in traditional drug development programs and treatment diseases. Kineta will use an alternative strategy that uses existing model organisms and genetic resources to identify Drug Surrogate Mutations (defined as mutations that confer beneficial, drug-like or health phenotypes). DS mutations and their associated genes and gene products serve as the blueprint for ideally functional drugs. Kineta, Inc. will develop a drug surrogate Ontology that will be integrated into existing NCRR-supported resources to provide tools and explicitly support drug discovery.